masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Temporaryeditor78/articles needing screenshots
if the pages you see here still lack visual aids ages after my last known edit it simply means i got bored, the articles don't really deserve pics but i think otherwise, real life™ finally caught up or i got banned for sh*ts and giggles. take up the mantle if you wish, the only thing i ask is that you uphold the same sort of quality work i put forth - from file naming conventions to the level of detail - or even surpass it. seriously, we gotta appreciate the level of detail the devs put in making mass effect's environments and i'm all for having the wiki showcase the games' utterly wallpaperable scenery. 2012-sep-22: 500gig hard disk finally broke, as in total drive failure with mechanical sounds and zero system recognition etc. what this means is that i no longer have the luxury of switching back and forth between ME1, ME2 and ME3 whenever i want - i want to play ME3, i uninstall ME2 and put that back in. rinse and repeat for the foreseeable future. o.O Assignments = *Arrival (assignment) - to add the LOKI pic or not to add! *Citadel: Asari Consort - sha'ira's hand. that is all. ♫ *Citadel: Jahleed's Fears - maybe location shots for jahleed and chorban somebody else finally did something acceptable enough *Citadel: Negotiator's Request done *Citadel: The Fourth Estate done *Illium: Blue Rose of Illium *Illium: Conrad Verner - maybe a pic of the gateway personal defense asari *Illium: Gianna Parasini O BLUE ROSE OF ILLIUM LET YOUR ROOTS DIG DEEP INTO THE HOT SOIL OF TUCHANKA *Illium: The Assassin: Salarian Family Data *Illium: The Justicar: Stolen Goods Found *Illium: The Prodigal: Lost Locket Found *N7: Abandoned Mine - one more pic check *N7: Blood Pack Base - one more pic XD *N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay yep *N7: Blue Suns Base *N7: Captured Mining Facility *N7: Eclipse Smuggling Depot - pic replacement of the YMIRs (black bars) + moar pics needed mmm asari booty (although smuggling depot may need more pics determining what boxes will each ymir beeline to and for demonstrating the tactics in the page) *N7: Hahne-Kedar Facility - one more pic :3 *N7: Javelin Missiles Launched - one more pic *N7: Mining the Canyon - just adjustment of existing pic size dealt with *N7: MSV Estevanico - pic replacement of first one (black bars) + one more pic *N7: MSV Strontium Mule - one more pic +3 more *N7: Quarian Crash Site - one more pic every time i say "one" more pic i end up replacing the existing ones wtf. quality control ftl. *N7: Wrecked Merchant Freighter - one more pic yep *Normandy: FBA Couplings poker night! *Normandy: Serrice Ice Brandy - needs an image of wasted chakwas. srsly. YEP *Normandy: Special Ingredients - TOO SHORT. *Omega: Packages for Ish *Omega: The Patriarch patriarch caught hulking out *Omega: The Professor: Missing Assistant done *Overlord (assignment) - one more pic at the end of the article *Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions - maybe, just maybe. for the tactics written there *Pinnacle Station: Vidinos - maybe a pic replacement of vidinos (black bars) *Project Firewalker: Rosalie Lost - reformatting of existing pics *Tali and the Geth - maybe a picture of the solcrum geth base, beyond that idunno someone else's file, acceptable (yay) *Tuchanka: Combustion Manifold always bothered me before, not anymore *UNC: Asari Diplomacy *UNC: Dead Scientists - probably one shot of enemies before reaching toombs and that's it *UNC: Depot Sigma-23 done *UNC: Derelict Freighter - one more pic done *UNC: Geth Incursions - maybe, just maybe, one geth base pic per planet *UNC: Hades' Dogs done *UNC: Listening Post Alpha - one pic for the rachni infested mine *UNC: Listening Post Theta - got the pics ready, just mulling what and when to upload done *UNC: Lost Freighter *UNC: Rogue VI - maybe enemy pics or one indoor shot since base layouts are essentially identical *X57: Avoid the Blasting Caps - pic of a blasting cap? or the general area? can't decide *X57: Bring Down the Sky - maybe a layout of last base - you know, where to race to defuse the bombs |-| Missions = *citadel scanning fetch missions - already had pictures ready months ago but still undecided whether to upload or not because they're generally straightforward, just a paragraph long each, and just shots of people we get the quests from **Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment **Athena Nebula: Hesperia-Period Statue **Citadel: Kakliosaur Fossil **Dekuuna: Code of the Ancients **Dekuuna: Elcor Extraction **Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza **Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere **Irune: Book of Plenix **Ismar Frontier: Prototype Components **Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength **Nimbus Cluster: Library of Asha **Shrike Abyssal: Prothean Obelisk **Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune **Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives *Citadel: Batarian Codes - already had something, undecided what to upload all done in 1 sitting *Citadel: Captain Bailey - i have no idea what to put here i had no idea i can put something here *Citadel: Cerberus Retribution - same situation as fetch missions *Citadel: Expose Saren - combat shots? or too many pictures already? *Citadel: Inspirational Stories - i'm bound to post one shot on this one day *Citadel: Krogan Dying Message - we already have a pic of (dead) charr and (me3) ereba so i dunno if i should also add something here ingenuity prevails *Citadel: Leviathan II - pics ready, i'm just choosing what to up. done *Citadel: Leviathan III - i'm also deciding what to put here. OH SNAP *Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage - same situation with fetch missions *Citadel: Medical Supplies - same as above *Citadel: The Council - no idea what to put here without alienating either playthrough (council alive or dead) well what did i know *Citadel: Wounded Batarian - same situation as fetch missions *Collector Base: Infiltration - surprisingly no pictures? *Collector Base: The Long Walk - maybe area and enemy shots *Collector Ship (mission) - maybe area/enemy/combat shots wonder why the previous screenshot people missed the collector missions entirely... *Dossier: Archangel - needs more garm/jaroth/explosions? SCOPED AND DROPPED *Dossier: The Assassin - maybe levels 1-2 and roof/bridge? yep *Dossier: The Veteran - minor formatting adjustment only *Find Liara T'Soni - maybe some scenery and geth *Grunt: Rite of Passage - maybe combat scenes uvenk is meat *Horizon (mission) - tower defense pictures (with husks collectors and everything) RELEASING CONTROL *Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking - i have no idea what to put here - disparate locations and we don't need separate pics *Illium: Liara: The Observer - same situation as above DELIVERED *Ilos: Find the Conduit - two upper ruins shots, 1 courtyard shot *Ilos: Trench Run yep. maps with grade-A scenery definitely deserve grade-A treatment especially if you're just rushing them by in pursuit of saren. *Jacob: The Gift of Greatness - 2 combat shots delivered *Kasumi: Stealing Memory - brute force method of going in, getting out combat shot, landing platform combat shot and those greybox things too *Leviathan: Find Garneau - TOO SHORT *Leviathan: Scan Locations - TOO SHORT *Miranda: The Prodigal - maybe a combat shot of dock 94 *Mordin: Old Blood - maybe a combat shot of research lab exterior HEIL WEYRLOC *Noveria: Geth Interest - maybe the porth hanshan standoff and garage (with or without guard) *Noveria: Peak 15 - reconnecting landlines, restarting reactor, fighting allestia iallis *Priority: Perseus Veil - arrival of the admirals? but i already capped their me3 pics from this scene. tali pic? may alienate playthroughs with dead tali (on the other hand, who does) *Priority: The Citadel I - not really sure what to put here, it's just the citadel embassies anyway *Priority: The Citadel III - problematic, may alienate some playthroughs if not done properly dozens of caps, 4 posted = effort *Prologue: Find the Beacon - surprisingly, few pictures here *Race Against Time: Final Battle - finally some images of what to expect battlewise *Tali: Treason - alarei combat *Thane: Sins of the Father - stalk mode pic yep *Virmire: Saren's Plan *Virmire: Assisting Kirrahe's Team *Virmire: Assault - never noticed these needed moar pics till i dealt with them |-| Some standards i adhere to = it only takes one person to ask. so here's the TL;DR list. hope you remember to wake up after reading. *these, of course, to start with. and ALWAYS save the original file as PNG so you can work on any alterations to it without any loss of quality. **in addition to the no shep and no HUD rule don't cap your squadmates as well. except on their loyalty missions of course and where bringing them is sure to be thematically appropriate (ex. wrex on Wrex: Family Armor) *'do not crop screencaps'. always post them in the resolution your game is using (720p, 768p, 800p, 1080p being common ones). and as much as possible post in widescreen ratios (16:9 and 16:10) as opposed to (previously standard) 4:3 because it looks boxxy. that way maybe some of us may take a fancy to using the caps as wallpapers. i would. **obvious exception to this would be in capping character shots and small enough objects that require focus (where the general location of the object does not matter). **if capping cinematics take care to eliminate the black bars. example, my current game resolution is at 1280x800. cutscenes render at 720p (or 1080p for people with huge monitors). this means i have to crop 80 pixels up and down - easily done with precision on photoshop. *antialiasing on. ALWAYS. and at the maximum your card can handle. this is the main reason why i'm slow to post caps: i always take extra care to remove/conceal jagged edges with only middle-end hardware. and it's always a pain to restart a game just so i can proceed with playing without choppiness. my system can easily bear with full graphics settings for normal mass effect play, it's just the antialiasing that really strains my video card. *pictures help dispel the impact of an article's walls of text. strategic placing goes a long way into enticing people to read especially if one's looking at the article at a glance. i for one do not care to read walls of text (like this one of mine, incidentally...) unless the pictures accompanying them are what i would expect in the game. too many images however would predictably mess with formatting. **don't post too much in one article. the only time i really went overboard is on Priority: The Citadel II because there's just too much stuff happening there. resulted in removal of a bunch of REALLY awesome caps (kai leng's windblown hair for one) because there's actually no space for them. **one to three paragraphs long - one or two images tops, rule of thumb. important stuff relating to the missions. scale up when necessary. short get in, do objective, get out missions also qualify. **try to match images with what's written and generally keep them at least one paragraph apart. alternating left and right. and make sure most subsections get at least one pic. you may have to forego capping additional images in one subsection in favor of showing what happens in the next subsection. **sections covering just a single issue (like tips on avoiding the reaper laser on Priority: Rannoch) typically needs just one pic even if multiple paragraphs were devoted to it. it's just three times dodging anyway, what's so difficult about it. and forcing images on bulleted sections or datapad/email entries just look plain wrong. another of my rule of thumb approaches to things like this. *naming conventions. see my file uploads for some standards. if i screwed up in naming something i'd either upload a new one or ask one of the admins for a rename - thankfully i screwed up only once. **this wiki apparently has an unspoken policy of labeling in-game screenshots as fair use. do as such before uploading. **shoehorn as many appropriate categories as possible while uploading the images. put them in the summary box as Category:something. be careful on capitalization though - wrong capitalization creates redundant categories. consult first with for the whole list. the reason for pretagging is simply to lessen RC clog. more rules of thumb, in order: ***start with what game you got the cap (Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 or Mass Effect 3). if you're too lazy to do the others THIS is the bare minimum (just remember to tag a couple of files at a time in the future and avoid ADHD editing - whatever goofs you have will show forever on the initial summary screen). putting in DLC if it's DLC-related is your prerogative. ***if showing a location, then Category:Locations. Mission Locations or Assignment Locations where appropriate. If showing a character's mug, then Characters. put in Recurring Characters or Squad Members if that's the case. ***if showing enemy caps, then in what game you fought them: Adversaries, Adversaries (Mass Effect 2) or Adversaries (Mass Effect 3). if all humans, then put in Humans. if multiracial, leave that for now. if all Cerberus, put in Cerberus. if all Husks or husk subtypes, put in Husks (putting in Reapers would be redundant and would be better reserved for the cuttlefish). if all Blue Suns/Eclipse/Blood Pack or whatever's denoted in their appearances then label as such along with the category Mercenaries. if mixed bag of enemies leave it for now. the general pointer is that if everything of importance in the picture falls under the same category then label as such. *generally there's two types of caps on walkthroughs: location shots and combat shots. the former shows objectives and other interesting bits about the missions, the latter shows what kind of resistance to expect on what type of terrain. combat shots are definitely trickier to do because you have to ensure the enemies will do what you want them to do. which means having most or all of them within the frame and having them fire at you simultaneously in my book. **there's always the dilemma of choosing which images to upload: what's written or what's thematically appropriate. it shows on some of my notes above and on pages i've built with images. if both qualities are in the written text, then what angle best shows both qualities. if you had to choose between showing item locations or enemy deployments (what is written) or the beautiful scenery (what we're supposed to enjoy viewing in the game or what goes with the 'flow' of other images present in the article) that is part of discovering your artsy photographer's side. this is the second reason for my slow upping: playing artf-- and choosing between multiple caps of the same situation. guess the third. *old image replacement. i am generally averse to this as i feel it's disrespectful to the people (who may or may not be around anymore) who originally provided the image. there's a ton of old pics here that i feel needs replacing (mostly badly cropped/focused jpgs and aliased caps) but without an explicit ok from administration and my own resolve to do that (currently too lazy for a mass image replacement spree) i just left them be. images uploaded after making my account here, however, that i can happily supplant with haste if i'm up to it and they're of sufficiently poor quality. Category:Blog posts